


Element of Surprise

by therune



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some battles are won with strength.<br/>Some are won with wisdom.<br/>And some are won with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Element of Surprise

There are many elements in victory. Bravery, strength, comradeship, maybe a bit of luck. Wisdom, intelligence, cleverness. Trust, belief, courage. But there's one that can take away a victory, or create it in the first place.  
Surprise.  
It can be a spy behind enemy lines. Support from an improbable ally. Maybe luck.

And sometimes, it's a mad man in a box.

"Oh, sorry, is this Troy? Splendid city, the taverns are marvelous. Oh, and you must be Menelaos? How very nice to meet you! I'm the Doctor. Could you get me that Odysseus fellow? We need to have a talk about horses..."


End file.
